leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Impri Gaol/Kheyklas, Ved Sahvoz Dovah
Kheyklas, the Ved Sahvoz Dovah is a custom champion in League of Legends. Kheyklas' Fury does not normally deplete, and generates when using any of his abilities. It slowly depletes when in Kheyklas' Dragon form, and depletes more quickly when using his Dragon form ultimate, Dov Yol Su'um. Abilities and gaining . |description2=When Kheyklas achieves Level 18, he becomes fully dragonlike, gaining an effect similar to that of Cinderhulk or Sunfire Cape. This effect stacks with that of all effect items. This effect also applies to Kheyklas' Dragon Form. *See Targeting information. |targeting = Soul of the Dragon is a self-buff ability. *At Level 1, Kheyklas appears fully humanoid. *At Level 2, Kheyklas gains claws, gaining 3 . *At Level 4, Kheyklas gains dragon wings, gaining 10 movement speed. *At Level 6, Kheyklas gains dragon horns on his head. *At Level 8, Kheyklas gains a long dragon tail. *At Level 11, Kheyklas gains a dragon's natural armour around the chestal region, gaining 15 . *At Level 13, Kheyklas' eyes become that of a dragon, gaining in a range of 1250 units. *At Level 16, Kheyklas becomes much like a humanoid draconian, gaining 2.5 on all stats. *At Level 18, Kheyklas becomes fully dragonlike, gaining 5 on all stats. He is considered being in Dragon form, and so he will only be able to use his Dragon form abilities. However, he will not gain the normal stat increases, and will not start flying, unless Dov Yol Neiru is used. }} Kheyklas slashes twice with his sickles, dealing and marking the target for two stacks. Marked targets take bonus on hit with any of Kheyklas' other abilities, as a stack is lost. Attacking a marked target with this ability does not cause the consumation of stacks. |leveling = |cooldown = |costtype = fury |range = 400 }} Kheyklas slashes with his claws, leaving the target bleeding and taking per for 5 . |leveling = |cooldown = |costtype = fury |range = 500 }} }} This is the description for W's passive ability. This showcase the basic layout for an ability with a passive ability. |description2 = This is the decription for W's active ability with bonus health scaling and mana scaling. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |costtype = fury |range = }} This can be the first part of the ability, or first set. This also showcase defensive scaling. |leveling = |cooldown = |costtype = fury |range = 1500 }} This can be the second part of the ability, or second set. Without any scaling, this is how any ability will look like. It is also possible to have scaling within the description such as: or . |leveling = |cooldown = |costtype = fury |range = 0 }} }} Kheyklas transforms into a dragon and dashes to the target location, all enemies he runs through, picking them up and dealing them physical damage. In his Dragon Form, Kheyklas is flying and cannot be targeted by Skillshots or Melee attacks. Once used, Dov Yol Nieru will cause Fury to reach the maximum of 100. |leveling = secs. |cooldown = |costtype = fury |range = 1500 }} Kheyklas lands, drops any champion he is clutching, and builds up apocalypse fire for 3 seconds, breathing it out in a line. This Soulfire blast deals magic damage to enemies caught in its wake in 0.33-second intervals. Targets who are caught in the fire are set , taking per . |description2=The Firebreath's trajectory updates itself over the duration to face the cursor. It is impossible to move during the attack, and reactivating Dov Yol Su'um immediately ends its effects. |description3='Dov Yol Su'um' can only be used if Kheyklas has Fury built up, and will automatically end if Fury depletes while Kheyklas is still breathing fire. |leveling = |cooldown = |costtype = fury |range = 0 }} }} Category:Custom champions